Distribution centers, warehouses, and retail stores receive retail products for eventual customer purchase. The products typically arrive by delivery trucks from the manufacturer or from other distribution centers. In order to move the products into the retail store, the products must be first unloaded from the delivery trucks at an unloading dock, and eventually moved into the store.
The products being unloaded may have different preservation requirements (e.g., a requirement to be kept frozen). Other products may be high-priority products that are selling quickly (and produce a greater profit margin) compared to other products.
Unfortunately, it is often unpredictable when products will actually be unloaded from delivery vehicles and moved into the stores. For example, a truck may be scheduled to arrive during a certain time period, but arrive late, thereby affecting the unloading of other trucks. Due to unforeseen circumstances, products may sit on the dock and spoil while other trucks arrive and are unloaded.